Hujan di Antara Gerimis
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Sakura ingin terus menanti Sasuke pulang. Untuk saat ini dan selamanya. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Sasuke/Sakura canon modification day 17]


**Hujan di Antara Gerimis**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Sasuke/Sakura canon modification day 17**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihatmu pulang, _Anata_. Jubah hitammu kuyup. Rambutmu juga basah. Katamu saat kautiba di muka pintu rumah; aku kembali, Sakura. Aku kembali hanya kepadamu. Aku lantas mendekap erat tubuh yang selama ini tak kujumpa selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Kerinduan ini serasa timbul tenggelam dalam kepulan kabut tebal tak kasat mata, menghalangi jarak di antara kita. Katamu lagi, bolehkah aku memberimu hadiah? Kujawab, tentu saja boleh. Aku juga penasaran, hadiah macam apa yang akan kauberikan kepadaku setelah dirimu tak pernah dapat kulihat, seakan ada dinding magnetis yang menyekat, memisah dimensi yang kaupijak. Kau kemudian mendekatkan wajahmu kepadaku. Bibirmu teriring antara dahaga dan nafsu ingin mencumbu. Kecupan yang dalam dan lama kurasa, bahkan terlalu lama. Detik ini aku pun mengerti, di matamu yang penuh akan derita, aku adalah seseorang yang ingin selalu kaujaga. Hadiahmu ternyata sebegini sederhana, tapi bagiku sarat akan geletar makna.

_Anata_, sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal ini? Pergi dan kembali pulang kepadaku tak tentu. Berkali-kali aku harus melihat lambaian tanganmu menyingsing kala aku membuka mata, di tengah malam, ketika semua napas manusia sedang terlelap dalam kuburan mimpi, saat aku tengah mengharap belaian lembut menenangkan di rambutku, dengan ringannya kau mengata ingin berpamitan. Tak bisakah, tak bisakah kau menghabiskan malam penuh purnama hanya dengan bersamaku? Berdua saja, dan izinkan aku untuk berkata egois, temanilah aku di atas ranjang ini selama semalaman. Hanya semalam dan itu sudah cukup untuk membayar ketiadaanmu yang pergi untuk menjalankan misi yang kaubebankan sendiri untukmu. Dan bukan orang lain. Kau tak pernah sudi membiarkan orang lain turut memanggul misi mahapenting ini, _Anata_. Ya, kau yang keras kepala itu mana mau membiarkan orang lain terluka lebih banyak lagi?

Tapi tak apa. Melihatmu sehat dan baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku lantas akan kembali sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan makanan yang kausuka. Kita berdua akan makan bersama, sembari sedikit berceloteh tentang kehidupanku sehari-hari; _kaubangun jam berapa, Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Sarada? Apakah dia bak-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan akademinya? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit? Apakah kau sering merasa kelelahan usai bekerja? Apakah kau sendiri pernah sakit, Sakura? Apakah …_ dan masih banyak, masih banyak lagi yang kautanyaan. Semuanya hanya tentangku dan Sarada. Tiada yang lain. Aku kemudian akan menjawab satu demi satu pertanyaan itu sambil menyendok makanan. Terkadang tertawa saat menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang kujumpai, tetapi lebih sering aku meneteskan air mata. Ah, aku sebenarnya tidak sedang berdongeng mengenai kejadian menyedihkan. Hanya saja, air mataku tiba-tiba mengeluh tanpa dapat kutahan. Mengatakan semua hal kepadamu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri, _Anata_. Aku hanya terharu saat membicarakannya kepadamu. Tetap saja tidak menyangka, dirimu yang di luar berwajah tegas dan dingin ternyata sebegini lembut dan perhatian di dalam.

Aku sesungguhnya juga ingin bertanya balik kepadamu, _Anata_; _bagaimana misi yang kaujalani? Apakah kau berhasil mengalahkan musuhmu? Apakah kau pernah tertangkap atau terkurung? Bagaimana dengan rencanamu yang selanjutnya? Ke mana lagi kau akan pergi setelah ini?_ Namun sayang, semua pertanyaanku hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah tersuarakan. Ada gamang yang menyeruak ketika aku ingin membuka mulut. Aku takut jika pertanyaanku menyinggung perasaanmu, _Anata_. Melihat wajah tirusmu yang kelelahan membuatku terbungkam. Mengingat, bahwa ada sebagian misi rahasia yang selamanya akan tetap menjadi rahasia. Sedekat apapun dirimu dengan orang yang menjalankan misi, _shinobi_ sejati tidak akan pernah membicarakannya. Tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan semua pertanyaan bodoh itu. Tersenyum miris, aku berusaha mengabaikan desakan di dadaku untuk mengejar pertanyaan yang lebih jauh. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya sebuah misi. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Begini saja sudah cukup. Melihatmu yang tersenyum kepadaku, hatiku berdebar rasanya, _Anata_.

Pada suatu hari saat kepulanganmu dari misi, tatkala waktu sudah melebur menjadi bayang-bayang, kau akan mulai merayu dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanpa kuminta, kau kemudian menceritakan kisah masa lalumu; tentang sejarah klan Uchiha yang tragis, ayahmu, ibumu, juga tentang kakakmu yang sedemikian kaukagumi. Lama aku merenung, untuk apa kau menceritakan hal-hal menyedihkan semacam itu kepadaku? Bukankah sudah cukup kau berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaiku, dua cinta yang lalu menyatu, menjadi sebentuk kasih sayang yang saling melengkapi. Namun, kau sepertinya sedang ingin berbagi. Ada kalanya aku benar-benar percaya, jika dirimu yang kini memanglah berbeda dengan dirimu yang dahulu. Dan itu rupanya betul terjadi. Semua manusia bisa berubah, menjadi lebih baik. Sesudah aku merenung, merenung, dan terus merenung, barulah aku sadar dan memahami, kau ternyata ingin berbagi kepingan memori luka yang selama ini kausimpan sendiri di dalam ingatanmu. Kau membagikannya kepada agar aku semakin mempercayaimu, _Anata_, bahwa cinta tidak selamanya berkubang tentang cinta. Terkadang, bahkan seringnya, ada perjuangan dan penderitaan yang turut mengerubuti. Kau kemudian menafsiri perjalanan hidupmu; seperti sebuah gerimis yang merintik turun, akan ada hujan yang menggelanyut menemani. Seperti sebuah kehidupan yang penuh dengan tawa, ada pula goncangan duka yang menyertai. Dan itu pulalah yang membuatku selalu percaya akan janjimu, bahwa kau akan selalu menjaga diriku dan Sarada, kapan pun dan di manapun kau berada, _Anata_.

[fin]

Monday—March, 25th 2019


End file.
